


A Marauders Freaky Friday

by lesbiansassemble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansassemble/pseuds/lesbiansassemble
Summary: Sirius' spell goes awry, which leads to a certain embarrassing mishap involving his friend Remus. They're the trouble-making marauders, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. The One Where Sirius Can't Do A Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just so you know, a new chapter will be posted every day. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. “Bloody hell, I can’t do it James!” 

James rolled his eyes. He was sat cross-legged on his bed, flicking through a copy of PlayWizard, whilst Peter lay sprawled on the adjacent bed, already tucking into his second box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. “McGonagall said it was the most basic switching spell in transfiguration, and you’re pretty good at spells, Sirius. You’re just not concentrating properly.”

Sirius huffed. “Easy for you to say, you got the spell right third try. You know me, Jamie, I get bored faster than you can say ‘Quidditch’. I’m just so sick of practicing this bloody spell. Merlin’s pants, even Peter’s managed to do it. It can’t need _that_ much concentration. No offence, Peter.”

“None taken.” Peter replied, popping a sausage flavoured bean into his mouth. It was pretty much common knowledge that Peter _sucked_ at spells, so it didn’t really bother him that much, and to be honest, it was pretty amusing seeing Sirius struggling with his magic when he was so used to doing it with ease. 

Sirius sighed, then regained his composure. This was it. He was going to do it this time, and if not, well then, transfiguration could go suck his… _well_ , yes…All he had to do was focus on turning the mirror next to the door into a coat rack. Easy peasy. He stood up straight, rolled his shoulders back, and took a proper stance. Taking a deep breath, he fixated his eyes on his target as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “PERMUTOS!” he yelled with all the energy he could muster, and flicked his wand. 

But just at that moment, the door swung open, revealing the small form of Remus Lupin, carrying what seemed to be a tower of textbooks in his scrawny little arms. The spell hit him directly in his stomach, sending the two boys sprawling. A harsh bright light began to emanate from their bodies, causing James and Peter to shield their eyes. As the glow dissipated, James and Peter gave each other a worried glance, before looking back at their two friends’ bodies lying motionless on the floor.

“Sirius…? Remus…?” James croaked.

“Bloody hell!’’ Remus said, blinking his eyes open. He rubbed his temples, wincing slightly at his pounding headache as he pulled himself up off the floor.

James and Peter’s raised their eyebrows so high, that they almost touched their hairlines. Remus… _swearing_? Well, that was new! They then turned their attention to Sirius, who was also coming around.

“What? What happened? Where are my books?” Sirius mumbled, as he climbed up off the hard floor. 

Remus yelped. “What…what am I doing over there?! How…?” he garbled, not sure of how to express himself. What in Merlin’s name was going on? Why could he see his own body on the other side of the room? 

Sirius looked so terrified, James could have sworn his hair almost stood up on end. “That’s…that’s me. What’s happening? You don’t think…we haven’t…no we couldn’t possibly…” he trailed off, running over to the mirror. 

Remus followed, desperately wanting to see his reflection. They both inhaled sharply, just as James and Peter burst into fits of hysterical laughter. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Remus, in Sirius’ body, cried. 

“What have I done? What have _you _done? Why did you get in the way of my spell?” Sirius, in Remus’ body, retorted.__

__“How was I supposed to know you were doing a spell! I had just come back from the library!”_ _

__Sirius’ lips twitched slightly into a smile as he glanced over to James who was almost in tears from laughing._ _

__“Are you smiling? Do you find this funny? Well, it’s not! Turn me back right this instant.” Remus barked back hysterically, his voice several octaves higher than usual._ _

__“I don’t know how. I don’t even know how I made us switch places in the first place! Lighten up, Moony.”_ _

__Remus narrowed his eyes, and much to his displeasure, Sirius smirked. That was the last straw. He leapt onto Sirius, causing them both to fall backwards into a heap as they began wrestling with each other on the floor._ _

__“It’s all…your…stupid…fault!” Remus gasped._ _

__“ _It’s all your stupid fault._ ” Sirius mocked in a girly voice._ _

__“Why can’t you be serious for once, this isn’t funny!”_ _

__“I am serious. My name’s Sirius.”_ _

__“Oh, _hilarious_.” Remus retorted sarcastically._ _

__“Okay, okay. Break it up, you two.” James commanded, still chucking slightly to himself as he separated the two boys who were flailing their limbs at each other._ _

__Remus glared at Sirius furiously. He was always getting him into trouble._ _

__“So, you’ve switched bodies.” James stated bluntly._ _

__“Well, thank you, captain obvious.” Sirius quipped._ _

__“So, we can either take you both to Madam Pomfrey…”_ _

__“NO!” Remus and Sirius yelped. Another week’s worth of detention was the last thing they needed._ _

__“ _Or_ …we’ll have to try and find a counter-spell ourselves.”_ _

__“That could take weeks.” Remus whined, with a pained expression on his face._ _

__“What are you so worried about? At least now you’ve got my ripped abs and perfectly chiselled jaw. Instead, I’m stuck with your ugly mug.” Sirius teased as he pulled a face, earning him a glare from Remus._ _

__“You think I’m going to enjoy living with your feminine locks?” he huffed, trying to blow the long black strands of hair out of his eyes._ _

__“You _wish_ you had my feminine locks. Consider yourself lucky, I’ve just shrunk about a foot! I’m the one who seems to have got the shit end of the stick here.”_ _

__“It’s perfectly normal not to have had my growth spurt yet! And in any case, I’m _not_ short.”_ _

__“Last time I checked, just over 4 foot was pretty short…”_ _

__“Alright, alright. Can you stop biting each other’s heads off for just one second? We need to find a way to fix this before somebody finds out. Tomorrow we’ll go to the library, and see what we can do.”_ _


	2. The One Where Remus Is A Flirt

This was going to be one hell of a rough day. Remus was terrified the teachers would suspect something. He’d already received a mortifying howler from his mum this term, and he was hoping he’d at least get to wait another month before he received the next one. 

Remus had just finished putting on his robes, when Sirius swaggered over to him and yanked his tie. “You are _not_ wearing my tie like that. You’ll make me look like a swot. Loosen it up a bit, you’re going to ruin my bad-boy rep.” 

“You mean your non-existant rep?” Remus retorted, rolling his eyes. “Just because I’m in _your_ body, doesn’t mean I have to act like you too. I like wearing it like this. It looks smarter.” He added, straightening the tie.

“Well, you look like a right knob.” Sirius teased.

Sirius looked like he was about to make another light-hearted quip, when a sudden feeling of nausea washed over him. He stumbled backwards, sitting himself back down on his bed. “Ugh…” he mumbled, beginning to rub the sharp pulses that reverberated through his temples.

“You alright, Sirius?” Peter asked, his brow creasing with worry. The trio looked concerned, particularly Remus. The colour in Sirius’ cheeks had vanished rapidly, leaving him with a particular washed-out appearance.

“Yeah…just…just felt a bit ill for a second, that’s all. I’m fine.” He replied meekly, standing up, but still trembling slightly.

“It’s the moon.” Remus announced, worrying the bottom of his lip. 

“The moon? What…? _Oh_.” James replied with surprise.

“Just my luck to switch bodies with a werewolf.” Sirius added feebly, trying to make light of the situation. “Is this really how you feel every full moon? Blimey, Moony.”

Remus nodded his head sheepishly. “We have to find a cure before sunset. I won’t let Sirius go through with this…this _curse_.” 

“Maybe I can give you a month’s break. Take one for the team.” Sirius replied with a weak smile.

“Over my dead body.” Remus snapped. 

“Remus is right, Sirius. He’s used to it, you’re not. We can’t risk you transforming tonight. You could put yourself, or Remus for that matter, in danger.”

Sirius sighed, yet nodded in agreement. “Alright, library it is.” He huffed. Great. Nothing better than spending your Sunday cooped up in a library. If there was one thing Sirius hated more than studying, it was _extra_ studying. 

They hadn’t even been in the library for half an hour, yet Sirius had already managed to get on everybody’s nerves, even James’, and that was saying something. He had plonked his stinky feet on the table, despite _several_ warnings from the librarian, and was humming some unidentifiable (and frankly, completely out of tune) muggle song on repeat. 

James sighed, and shut his book. “Sirius, will you stop being an irritating git, and start looking through some books?” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Sirius replied, waving his hand flippantly. He reached over to pick up the thinnest book in the pile, and caught the eye of Marlene McKinnon from across the library. He gave her a cheeky wink, causing her to blush and bury her head in her work. Her friends burst into fits of giggles.

“Sirius, what are you doing? Stop that!” Remus whispered, his expression one of pure horror. “You can’t do that, you’re in _my_ body remember.” 

“Exactly, my dear Moony. Who can resist these puppy-dog eyes?” he said, batting Remus’ eyes comically. “With your adorable face, and my charming charisma, the ladies will be throwing themselves at your feet… _sans_ amortentia.”

Remus’ cheeks blushed a deep red. 

“You’re an arrogant git, you know that?” James laughed.

“I know.” He grinned back.


	3. The One Where Remus Has Had Enough

Ah, food, glorious food! Sirius’ favourite part of the day. His eyes glazed over as he saw the delicious things spread out in front of him. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, yorkshire puddings, apple crumble with custard… 

James punched his arm, snapping him out of his daze.

“Oi! What was that for?” Sirius yelped, rubbing the bruise that had begun to appear.

“You’re drooling like a dog.” Remus quipped. Peter and James sniggered.

“I _am_ a dog. Anyway, in some countries, it’s considered a compliment.” 

“I think you’ve got your facts confused. You’re thinking of burping.” And as if on cue, Sirius burped right in Remus’ face. 

“You’re disgusting.” James laughed, watching as Remus pretended to gag. 

Sirius, smiling to himself, started to load up his plate with pretty much everything he could get his hands on, much to Remus’ displeasure.  
“You’re not seriously going to eat _all_ that?” Remus said, giving him an incredulous look. 

“Well, you know what they say…the more you eat, the more you grow!” Sirius replied with a wink, smirking to himself as he mocked Remus’ height again. 

“Yeah, _sideways_.” Remus muttered, shaking his head. “By the time I’ve got my own body back, I’ll be as large as Professor Slughorn.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. You need more meat on your bones, Moons.” Sirius jibed, pinching his bicep for emphasis.

Remus rolled his eyes, and started picking at the food on his plate. He wasn’t much of an eater, except perhaps when it came to chocolate. Chocolate was something he could _never_ refuse.

Just then, Marlene McKinnon slid onto the bench, sitting herself uncomfortably close to Sirius. _Much_ too close for Remus’ liking. “Hi, Remus.” She said, offering the person who she _thought_ was Remus a small smile.

Remus choked on a piece of bread in surprise, causing James to slap him on the back. 

“Are you okay, Sirius?” Marlene asked as she raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Yeah, yeah. All good.” Remus replied meekly, deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Sirius relished in Remus’ discomfort and grinned from ear to ear. “Why, _hello_ Marlene. Fancy seeing you here.” He said, nudging his shoulder against hers, but his gaze stayed fixated on Remus’, seeing if he could get a rise out of his friend.

Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Remus chanted the phrase over and over again in his head, pretending he couldn’t see what Sirius was doing.

Sirius, slightly irritated out of the lack of reaction he was getting from Remus, decided to _step up his game_ , as it were. He looked over at James who shook his head and ran his finger along his neck, indicating that whatever he expected Sirius was planning to do, was going to be the death of him. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, as if accepting James’ challenge, and turned to face Marlene.

Sirius’ leisurely moved his hand towards Marlene’s. He could feel Remus’ penetrating gaze, and smirked to himself. He then took Marlene’s hand in his, and gave her a small squeeze. 

Marlene glanced down at her hand in surprise, and blushed considerably. “Remus…” she whispered, fanning herself with her other hand.  
Sirius then began to lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek, when Remus leapt up off his seat and yelped “ **STOP!** ” 

He had stunned the Gryffindor table into silence and they had all turned around to look at him in surprise. Remus’ cheeks flushed furiously as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. “I…I thought I saw something.” He swallowed nervously, then sat himself back down. It took a few more moments before the other students ignored the commotion and went back to their meals.

James and Peter chuckled to themselves. Sirius, satisfied that he’d managed to get a response out of Remus, shuffled closer to Peter, increasing the gap between himself and Marlene. There was no need to tease him further. “Looking a little hot under the collar there, Moony.” He grinned.

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“Just trying to make the most of our _predicament_.” 

The corner of Remus’ lips twitched slightly into a half-smile. Merlin’s pants! That’s not the reaction he’d been expecting. Sirius knew _that_ smile. 

“Oi, I know that smile. I don't like that smile. That’s your ‘I’ve got a prank up my sleeve and Pads is going to pay’ smile. I’m sorry okay, let’s make a pact not to take advantage of each other’s bodies anymore.”

“You started it.” Remus grinned as he picked up his books and left the table. Sirius looked petrified. Moony was an evil genius when he wanted to be. He'd really dug himself a hole this time. This was _not_ going to be good.

“You’re in trouble now, Padfoot.” James laughed, slapping him on the back.


	4. The One Where Remus Gets Revenge

Remus stared at his…or in fact, _Sirius_ ’ reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through the ebony locks that framed his sun-kissed face, and smiled mischievously. He reached for the scissors beside the sink and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Remus grabbed a tuft of hair in his fist and counted to three, then in one swift movement, he cut the lock clean off. He inhaled sharply as he watched it fall to the floor. There was no going back now. In a few quick, rough movements, he had managed to trim Sirius’ hair down to the very roots. But Remus wasn't going to stop there. He placed down the scissors and grabbed a razor in its place. Faster than James could yell ‘Quidditch’, Remus had shaved Sirius’ hair down to nothing. He let a small bubble of laughter escape his lips. This would teach Padfoot a lesson. 

It was almost half past seven when the rest of the marauders trudged into common room. Remus sat beside the crackling fire, his head buried into his copy of ‘Sonnets of a Sorcerer’. 

Peter had been the first one to notice him. His jaw dropped open in shock as he tugged on James' sleeve, unable to let any words escape his lips. When James’ gaze had finally fallen upon Remus’ appearance, his eyebrows almost leapt up into his hairline in surprise. “Bloody hell!” he yelped before pushing his glasses further up his nose to check if he was seeing clearly. Nope, there he was, sat with a cheeky grin and bald as a coot. 

At James’ outburst, Sirius head snapped around to face Remus. He stood there stunned, his mouth agape as his eyes grew wide with horror. In what felt like an age, Sirius finally snapped out of his stupor in a rage. “WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!” he yelled hysterically, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

“Thought you might need a haircut.” Remus shrugged as he glanced up from his book, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.  
“A…a _haircut_? You call that a haircut? That’s not a haircut…that’s…that’s an abomination!” he screeched.

“Your girly mane was getting in the way of my reading.” Remus quipped. “Plus we’re all tired of your “I need to let the conditioner do its magic” excuse, just so you can hog the shower.”

“SO YOU MADE ME BALD?” Sirius yelled, trying to ignore James and Peter’s fits of laughter.

“Look on the bright side. Now you can’t complain again about having a bad hair day.” James chuckled. 

“No, because now every day will be a bad hair day.” Sirius seethed. “You could have done anything else. Why did it have to be my hair?” he pouted, his anger abating slightly. 

“Next time don’t take advantage of my body.” Remus replied. 

“Fine. Fine.” Sirius huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Good.” Remus said, looking pretty pleased with himself. “ _And_ …because I’m _such_ a good friend. I know a spell that will make it grow back.”

“You do?” Sirius gasped, looking at Remus hopefully.

“Aw. Can’t you just make him suffer a few more days?” James asked, waggling his eyebrows cheekily.

Sirius shot him a death glare. 

“Crescere Capillos.” Remus proclaimed as he pointed his wand purposefully to his head. Just then, Sirius’ black tresses began to grow slowly back to their original length.

Sirius whooped with glee. “I promise I will _never_ get on your bad side again, Moony.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. He had half been expecting to live without his beautiful locks for months on end. He was almost prepared to pack his bags and leave the school. His parents had always tried to get him to get him a haircut and it would take them weeks of arguments before he would finally give in, and even then he wouldn’t allow his hair to be cut shorter than below his ears. It was no secret that Sirius was exceptionally fond of his hair.  
Sirius bounded over to Remus and embraced him into a big hug, whilst he put his right hand behind his back and stuck his middle finger up to James.


	5. The One Where Sirius Is Sick

Early the next morning, the marauders were sat around a table in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast. That is, everyone except Sirius. Normally Sirius would have filled up his plate with a full English breakfast and challenged Peter to see who could finish their plate first, but instead he had grabbed a piece of plain toast with butter and just sat there staring at his plate. He really didn’t look well. His complexion was awfully pale, and he had dark rings beneath his eyes. 

Remus set down his mug of hot chocolate, his brow furrowing with concern as he looked at Sirius’ appearance. “You feel like shit, don’t you?” he asked, yet it sounded more like a statement.

“What? No…No. I’m good.” Sirius responded, shaking his head. In an attempt to prove his point he began wolfing down his piece of toast.  
Remus looked at his friend doubtfully. “Well, you cope better than I do, then. I normally can’t stomach much on the day of the full moon.” He shrugged.

Suddenly the little colour Sirius had left in his cheeks seemed to drain away. He instantly realised that eating the toast to prove his point was probably the last thing he should have done. Saliva seemed to pool in his mouth. “I…I think I’m going to be sick.” He gasped, turning around as he scrambled up from the bench, clutching his stomach. Before he could make it out of the great hall, he retched just in time for his breakfast to land unceremoniously on somebody’s ebony shoes. “Shit…” he muttered, unable to turn away from the mess he had made. Once he glanced up, his eyes widened in surprise at who it was. No other than Severus Snape. “Oh shit.” He repeated, glancing over at his friends for help. James was stifling a laugh with his fist, Peter had his head in his hands in embarrassment, and Remus gave him a look of pity.

But as for Severus, he was _horrified_. He glimpsed down at his shoes in disgust, then shot Sirius a death glare. “Why, you disgusting little…” he said through gritted teeth as he took out his wand. But before he could finish, Professor McGonagall arrived to see what all the commotion was about. She took one glance down at the vomit on the floor and sighed. “Potter, Black and Pettigrew, why don’t you take Mr. Lupin down to the infirmary.” She ordered before doing a quick cleaning spell for Severus’ shoes. “And Severus, put your wand away this instant.” Then, just as quick as she came, she walked briskly back to her table.

“You’re going to regret this.” Severus seethed, glaring at the four boys with utter hatred.

“It was an accident. Don’t be such a cry-baby, Snivellus. It’s not like we used the pimple jinx on you.” James retorted as he remembered last week’s incident when they had done just that.

“This won’t be the last you see of me.” Severus growled as he clenched his fists together in a rage and stormed off. 

“Sirius, I can’t believe it! Your aim is incredible. Right on Snivellus’ polished boots.” James grinned. 

Sirius gave a weak smile. “Yeah…that was pretty funny, wasn’t it?” he said, but he didn’t feel well enough to enjoy the accident as much as the other’s did. 

“We should really take him to see Madam Pomfrey.” Remus interjected. 

James’ grin instantly faded. “Yeah, right. ‘Course.” He replied.

Once they had left Sirius in safe hands, the other three made their way to the library. “We really need to find a spell or potion or…or something, to switch our bodies back. It really can’t go on like this.” Remus said, looking flustered.

They stayed in the library for what seemed like hours on end, yet they still did not find a cure. They turned to look at the clock and saw that it was already quarter past five. They rushed outside and found Sirius waiting for them a little way from the Whomping Willow. The sun was going to set in less than 15 minutes and his body ached tremendously, making him wince.

“I really don’t like this.” Remus said, ringing his hands nervously. “He shouldn’t have to go through with this.” He added, his eyes flickering between Peter and James. 

“None of us like it, Remus, but he’s going to have to go to the shack. We haven’t got any time left to find a cure. If he doesn’t go now, he’ll put us all in danger.” James replied sagely.

Remus nodded as he chewed on his lower lip, as he often did when he was anxious. “I’m not going to lie to you. It will be painful, maybe even the most painful thing you’ll ever experience, but it’ll be over quickly, and you won’t remember your time as a wolf when you wake up.” Remus explained, hoping that this would reassure his friend, even if only a little bit.

“Sounds like that time I tried firewhisky.” Sirius jibed. 

Remus grimaced. He knew his friend was just trying to make light of the situation like he always did, but he couldn’t help but feel incredibly concerned for him and what he was about to go through.

The trio embraced Sirius tightly. “Guys, I can’t breathe. You’re suffocating me with your love.” He rasped. 

The three gave a light, humourless laugh, all of them too concerned about Sirius’ wellbeing to find his jokes particularly funny. They watched their friend as he trudged over to the Whomping Willow, occasionally turning his head to glance at the marauders every so often. He would never have admitted it to them, but he was bloody nervous. Sirius often used humour to disguise his anxiety, but he wasn’t sure if it had worked this time. His body seemed to tremble and he kept scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was worried.

Once he reached the Shrieking Shack, Sirius sluggishly took off his clothes, grimacing in pain every time he had to move his aching limbs. He sat on the edge of the bed in the shack, stark naked, waiting for the horror that was to come. 

All of a sudden his muscles began to spasm sporadically. He sunk down to his knees and gasped. Claws began to sprout from the tips of his fingers as he scraped them into the coarse wooden floor causing the skin around them to seep with fresh blood. He screamed in agony as the pain racked through his entire body. His back arched unnaturally as his bones began to shift and snap into position. His fangs ripped through his gums as the sclera of his eyes began to fill with the most unsettling darkness. He let out a blood-curdling howl. Sirius had become the wolf.


	6. The One Where Remus Gets Embarassed

Sirius slowly peeled his eyes open, wincing slightly at the harsh sunrays that seeped through the window.

“Oi, you lot, he’s up.” James announced. 

Sirius tried to perch himself on his elbows, attempting to sit up straight, but all of a sudden he felt a firm hand press against his chest, gently pushing him back down into the soft pillow. He rubbed his tired eyes, and blinked up at the figure. It was Remus.

“You shouldn’t be getting up yet. You still need to rest.” Remus said, drawing his hand back. 

“Hmph.” Sirius huffed impatiently. “What time is it? Am I in the infirmary?” he added, his eyebrows knitting together as he took a glance around the room.

“Yeah, Madam Pomfrey will probably be back in a few minutes. It’s around six o’clock.” James explained.

“You gave us a bloody fright when we saw the state you were in, but Madam Pomfrey assured us they were all minor scratches, nothing serious.” Peter added as he took out a liquorice wand from his pocket and began to nibble on it.

“Really? I feel fine. Well, maybe a little knackered, but no pain or anything.” Sirius replied.

“That’s because Moony here threw a hissy fit when Madam Pomfrey said she was only going to wipe Murtlap Essence on your major cuts. She finally gave in to the stubborn git and pretty much covered you head to toe in the stuff. You shouldn’t feel a thing for at least a couple of hours.” James said, flashing Remus a cheeky smile.

“It was _not_ a hissy fit. I just politely urged her to reconsider.” Remus huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Aww. Moony, my hero.” Sirius teased, placing his hand on his heart in mock admiration.

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“And this is why you don’t give Sirius extra Murtlap Essence.” James quipped.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled back into the room. “Boys, I thought I’d told you to go back to your dorms and give the boy some rest.” she scolded. 

“But he woke up and he…” Peter retorted, before she interrupted him.

“I don’t want to hear another word. You can come back after breakfast.” she snapped.

“Please Madam Pomfrey. Just give us a few more minutes.” James begged.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Fine. One of you can stay, but only for a few more minutes. Mr. Lupin needs his rest and you boys need your breakfast.”

“Just one?” James exclaimed in disbelief.

“Either one, or none at all. How do you expect him to recover in time for tomorrow’s lessons when he’s got a whole rabble of you crowding around his bed, not giving him a moment’s peace and quiet?”

“Fine.” James muttered. 

“Which one of us is going to stay, then?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

James was about to volunteer, but stopped himself when he set his eyes on Remus. Sirius was in Remus’ body. He probably had more right than anyone else to stay. “Moony can stay.” He decided. “Come on, Pete.” James added, giving him a pat on the back as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Sirius. “How are you feeling, dear?”

“Peachy.” Sirius said, giving her a cheeky smile. 

If he was well enough to make jokes, then that was a good enough answer as any, she decided. “Alright, then. I’ll give you boys _five_ minutes, but then you’re heading straight to breakfast, Mr. Black. No ifs, no buts…straight to breakfast.” She ordered, staring down Remus.  
Remus gave a firm nod. “5 minutes.” He promised as he watched her leave.

Remus wasn’t sure why James had let him be the one to stay. Seeing as James’ best friend was Sirius, he’d expected him to volunteer himself first. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was secretly glad that he was the one who got to spend some time alone with Sirius. Sirius was always much more mellow in private. He still made crude jokes and teased him endlessly, but he was also kinder and much more attentive to Remus when the other boys weren’t around for him to show off to.

“Pass me that mirror, Moony.” Sirius asked, holding out his hand.

“You sure? It’s probably better if you don’t look.” Remus replied, but he saw the glint of determination in Sirius’ stormy eyes, and eventually acquiesced his request, reluctantly handing over the mirror. 

Sirius snatched the mirror out of his hand and instantly gasped when he saw his, or rather, Remus’, reflection in the mirror. His entire face looked like it had been attacked by Professor Trelawney’s nails. The boys had been right though, the scratches weren’t particularly deep. What concerned him though was that there were so many of them. 

“What have I done to you?” he muttered, his voice wavering slightly as he placed the mirror on the bedside table. 

Remus lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “ _You_ didn’t do anything to me. The wolf did.” 

“That’s just an excuse.” He replied sadly as he looked down at his hands, unable to meet Remus’ gaze. 

“That’s not fair. You’re the one who always tells me to stop feeling sorry for myself. You told me the wolf wasn’t a part of me. You told me that I wasn’t responsible for the things I’ve done. You told me I had no control, and that I should forgive myself. Or was that all a lie?” Remus said, looking hurt. 

“That’s…that’s different.” 

“How? How is it different?”

“I…I hate being the one who did this to you. I know what I said about you not being responsible for the wolf’s actions, but what if you were back in your body last night? Would you have hurt yourself this much?”

“You didn’t do this to me! Those are just bloody speculations.” Remus retorted angrily, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and look at me.”

Sirius looked up at him in surprise. Remus hardly ever lost his temper like this, and he certainly had never _ordered_ him to do something before. Sirius gazed into Remus’ amber-coloured irises. They stared at each other in silence momentarily, before Sirius uttered “I just…I always knew your transformations were painful, but I never thought they were like _that_.”

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it.” Remus replied, swallowing nervously. The truth was, he wasn’t used to it. How could _anyone_ get used to it? The days leading up to the full moon, he would anxiously wait for it. Even when it wasn’t close to the full moon, he would wake up drenched in sweat after having yet another nightmare where the wolf would rip his body to shreds over and over again. 

“I’m so sorry, Moony.” Sirius murmured, his hand reaching out for Remus’ as he gave it a small squeeze. 

Remus’ cheeks blushed profusely. “Yeah, well…anyway...” He began as he quickly snapped his sweaty hand back and wiped it on his robes. Why was he sweating so much? And why did his heart feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest? Merlin’s pants, all they were doing was hold hands. People do that all the time! Remus chewed his lower lip nervously.

Just then, Sirius’ stomach growled impatiently. Remus sighed with relief. This was a perfect chance to change the topic. “Hungry?” he asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Starving.” Sirius groaned. 

“Lucky for you, I brought you something. I’m always hungry when I wake up after the full moon. Thought it might be the same for you.” He shrugged, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a Chocolate Cauldron. “Here.” He said, as he placed it into Sirius’ hands. “I know you’re more of a sweets person, but I always find chocolate helps after, you know…and well, I normally prefer plain chocolate, but thought you might like these instead because they’re filled with Firewhiskey.” 

“Thanks, Moony. Firewhiskey, ay? You little rebel.” He teased, giving him a small smile before taking a bite out of the cauldron. 

“What can I say? You have a bad influence on me, Padfoot.” Remus retorted.

“Damn right.” He grinned with pride.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey marched right back in. “Right, Mr. Black. Off to breakfast. Chop chop!” she commanded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Remus responded. Then without thinking, Remus took Sirius’ hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. “See you later.” He said, before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the infirmary before Sirius could see how flushed his face was.


	7. The One Where Lily Saves The Day

The following afternoon, the marauders had made camp in the library again. Sirius was milking his “I’m recovering from a werewolf transformation” excuse, and had decided he was too tired to help his friends with their research. He was leaning back in his chair and had his feet resting on Remus’ lap, despite Moony asking him to remove his ‘stinking feet’ several times. The other three boys had their heads buried in books, desperately trying to find some sort of antidote for the accidental body swap.

All of a sudden, James felt a presence behind him, causing him to shiver. He turned to see who it was, half expecting it to be the librarian, but was surprised to find it was Lily Evans. Her thick auburn hair had been tied into a loose side braid, and she had her arms crossed against her chest. 

“Lily!” James exclaimed, causing the other boys to turn to face her as well.

“This is a something I thought I’d _never_ see. The marauders spending their afternoon cooped up in the library? Very suspicious.” She teased, her right eyebrow quirking slightly, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I use the library on occasion!” James scoffed.

“Speak for yourself, James. Trust me, I wouldn’t be here unless I had to.” Sirius groaned.

Lily’s brows knitted together with confusion. “That’s very unlike you, Remus.” 

Remus shot Sirius a death glare. 

“Oh, well…uhh…it’s just not really my best subject.” Sirius replied nervously, loosening his tie slightly.

“And what subject’s that?” she asked.

“Potions.” Sirius responded with a slight hesitation. He’d heard Remus complaining countless times about Professor Slughorn and his classes. The boys quickly proceeded to shut their books, so that she couldn’t read over their shoulders. 

“Maybe I can help you.” Lily offered.

“ _No._ ” James said, a little too loudly and harshly. “I mean, no. We’re good, thanks.” He added, more calmly this time.

Lily was taken aback by his abrupt response. She snapped up James’ book before he could stop her and read the title ‘A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration’. 

“Oi!” James yelped, attempting to snatch it back. 

“ _Immobulus._ ” She commanded with a flick of her wand, causing James to freeze on the spot, his mouth agape and arms outstretched. Remus and Peter stared dumbfounded at Lily, whilst Sirius let out a loud guffaw. 

Lily ignored the boys and flipped through the pages of the textbook before she landed on the one James had marked to read later. The title read ‘Full Body Transformations’. She slammed the book shut and placed it back on the table. She then undid her freezing spell with a flick of her wrist. James suddenly began to move again and gave Lily an incredulous look. “Touché, Evans. Touché.” 

“You two idiots have swapped bodies, haven’t you?” she concluded, placing a hand on her hip as she looked between Remus and Sirius.  
The boys gaped at her in astonishment. “How did you know?” they asked in unison. 

“You’re working in the library in the middle of the afternoon, instead of getting up to your usual antics. You’re reading about full body transformations and avoiding my questions. Then, to top it all off Remus and Sirius are acting… _weird_. On what planet would Remus have laughed at me using a freezing charm against James? And let’s be honest, Sirius would rather go on a date with McGonagall than be making notes from a textbook with writing _that_ small.” Lily explained as she pointed to the book Remus had been reading. “I’m not stupid.” She huffed.

The boys stared at each other in silence. Then, suddenly breaking out of his stunned stupor, James begged “You can’t tell anyone, Lils. Please. McGonagall would have our heads.” 

“Just this once, Potter.” She acquiesced, rolling her eyes. “Besides, you know you can just use the body restoring spell?” 

“The what?” Sirius asked, looking confused.

“Body restoring spell.” She replied emphasising each and every word as if he were a child. “It’s what they use when minor transfiguration spells go wrong.”

“What’s the spell?” Remus requested eagerly.

Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Follow me.” She said simply. The boys willingly took her lead. She led them towards the back of the library and stopped behind the last bookshelf that was hidden from view. “Remus and Sirius, stand there.” Lily ordered, pointing a few metres in front of her feet. “I can’t promise anything. I’ve only practiced this spell a couple of times.” She admitted.

Remus and Sirius stood beside each other, waiting patiently. “You’re going to have stand closer together.” Lily said. The boys looked at each other, then shuffled a little bit closer. Lily sighed. “ _Closer._ ”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus and gave him a squeeze. “This close enough, Evans?” he grinned, causing Remus to blush a little.

Lily rolled her eyes, then took out her wand. “Ready?” she muttered, but it was more to herself. “ _Restituere animam._ ” She commanded with an authoritative tone in her voice. A flash of light erupted from her wand and enveloped the boys. The force of the spell knocked her backwards into James, causing them to lie sprawled on top of each other on the floor. “Potter!” Lily shrieked, noticing that James’ hand was accidentally cupping her left breast. He quickly drew back his hand, his face flushing furiously. “Sorry.” He mumbled, deeply embarrassed. They both quickly picked themselves up off the floor, deliberately avoiding eye contact with each other. 

Remus and Sirius were also lying on the floor. They seemed to be unconscious, but just then, their eyes started to flutter open. James and Peter helped pull the two boys up, giving them a look of concern. “Did it work?” James asked hopefully.

Remus looked down at his body. He no longer had Sirius’ sturdy hands and his hair no longer tickled his neck. He glanced over to Sirius who was almost caressing his ebony locks, a big smile plastered on his face. “Yeah, it worked.” Remus said, laughing lightly. “Thanks, Lily.”

“That’s alright, Remus.” She said, giving him a sweet smile, before she turned to James and prodded his chest. “And _you_ owe me one, Potter.” She added. 

“Why me? They were the ones who needed fixing!” James whined, but Lily had already turned on her heel and sauntered out of the library.  
Sirius laughed.

“She really hates your guts.” Peter pointed out.

James frowned. “Bloody Evans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I've decided this is a good end to the story. However, I'd like to continue from this point, to see how the Sirius/Remus relationship develops. I was thinking of either adding an additional chapter where Remus and Sirius confess their feelings for each other, or writing a whole new part to the series that happens after the body swap. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
